<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive me wild by CheekyTorah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717317">Drive me wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah'>CheekyTorah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Dragon Tamer Charlie Weasley, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Neville, Other, Seeker Viktor Krum, Sub Neville Longbottom, kind of, stupid smart person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a trip searching for a rare plant, Neville finds himself in the company of two wizards that can help him. How will Neville ever repay them?</p><p> </p><p>Prompt #59<br/>Prompter: GaeilgeRua</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley, Viktor Krum/Charlie Weasley, Viktor Krum/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Triad!Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drive me wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts">GaeilgeRua</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t normally do this,” Neville said carefully, watching as the two muscled, sexy men stripped down to their pants and eyed him hungrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really that thick, Nev?” Charlie asked, his tanned skin, painted with freckles a distracting image of beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thinks we are not serious,” Viktor drawled in his heavy accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville glanced at Viktor, as his thick, hairy chest puffed out and shook as he chuckled. The tent in his boxers showed Neville exactly how serious he was. Neville really was trying to focus, but he couldn’t get past the fact that these two gorgeous men were looking at him like he was a tasty treat that they planned to enjoy for hours. And probably longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie and Viktor had been friends with Neville for years. Neville had been making them both herbal remedies for years; injury lotions for Viktor and burn salves for Charlie. They had both insisted that his were by far the best made products in all of Europe and Neville would have moved mountains for them. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Neville put up his hands and looked down at his feet. His black leather trainers were scuffed and dirtied from the hunt through the Romanian forests that afternoon. “I don’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> casual sex,” Neville said, a hot flush creeping up his chest and neck. “I can’t do that, I’m sorry. I’m Demisexual, I won’t put myself through it. I’ll feel…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said this was casual?” Charlie scoffed. “Neville, really? You have to be the stupidest smart person I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville blinked and looked up at Charlie, who was now inches from him, their heights perfectly matched and their noses almost touching. He had an earnest look in his eyes that completely betrayed the smirk on his lips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Charlie had beautiful lips. Full and freckled, a contrast to his tanned skin which was also covered in freckles. His hair was a messy long fringe that fell in his eyes in waves of loose curls but was shorter in the back. His bright blue eyes shined with hope and desire as he looked over Neville’s lesser body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville wasn’t as ruggedly handsome or fit as either Charlie Weasley or Viktor Krum.  How could they want him? Even if only for a night, or on a semi-regular basis. Neville was chubby, and a bit of a recluse. He preferred to hide away in his greenhouses and avoid reporters. He wasn’t brave; he took the Herbology teaching position to avoid the Ministers request for his services alongside Harry and Ron. He was nothing like these god-like men in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I.” Neville stammered and almost choked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you broke him,” Viktor chuckled as he pulled the hair tie from Neville’s half pony, and carded his fingers through Neville’s long blonde hair. “I love this hair, something to hold on to.” Viktor grinned as he tugged lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin, if only Viktor knew what saying that and pulling his hair did to Neville. He surely wouldn’t be doing that if he knew. Fuck. It made him want to strip himself bare and get down on his knees for either of them, both of them. He couldn’t be arsed to care, he wanted them both. Had wanted them both for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was royally screwed because he could see that look in Viktors eyes. Like he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neville. See into his heart and mind. Knew his dirty desires. Things Neville could never admit to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Neville gasped quietly. He couldn’t do this, but he wanted to so badly. He needed them to know how he felt; he couldn’t do this without them knowing. They wouldn’t want him after he told them. He couldn’t recover if they fucked and went back to their own lives. Neville didn’t have anyone to help pick up his pieces like they had each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you, both. I can’t just….” Neville attempted to make them understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We like you too,” Charlie sighed, clearly annoyed with Neville. “We want you to be with us. It’ll be messy and complicated, probably get plastered all over the Prophet, but we can figure that all out later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now, I want you on that bed, naked, spread out,” Viktor growled. “Don’t you owe us for helping you find that stupid plant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Root,” Neville said absently as he watched Charlie undo the buttons of his shirt and trousers. Was this really happening? It was surreal. They wanted him? They liked him? How was that possible?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville watched Viktor arch his brow, as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really don’t care,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and step closer. Neville took a nervous step back, colliding with the dresser and audibly gulped. When they had first entered the cabin, Neville hadn’t thought it would lead to this. They reminded him of a couple of Devils Snare working in tandem to achieve their goal, cornering him before they’d quickly snatch their prey. But he wanted this. More than he had wanted anything else. The resolution in his mind settled over him and he gave them both a tentative nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I-” Neville began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and get on the bed.” Viktor said in a low rumble as he pressed his wind blown lips against Nevilles throat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>